The invention relates to a plastic paper clip with two outer, approximately V-shaped, spread-apart clamping legs, which are connected by means of transverse webs to two parallel clamping portions separated by a slot, on whose ends is arranged a connecting plate, which has two, also V-shaped, spread-apart clamping arms.
A plastic paper clip of this type is already known (German patent 20 37 708, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,641), in which the principal problem addressed was to provide such a clip which can be used for very thick stacks of paper. In the case of this clip, the longitudinal slot extends over somewhat more than half of the length of the clip and extends substantially up to the connecting point between the connecting plate and the inner clamping arms. Consequently there is a risk that on applying the paper clip to stacks of paper the torsion of the parallel clamping portions, which bring about the clamping action, will also lead to a deformation of the clamping arms, which is not desired.
In addition, a plastic paper clip is known (German patent 11 66 149), in which the outer and inner clamping legs are both splayed in V-shaped manner and are interconnected in the vicinity of their ends.